Once Upon an Equestria
by NicknDerpy
Summary: A couple guys end up in Equestria. Will they find love? Will they leave? Read and find out. Rated M for later chapters ;)
1. Trouble In Iraq

"Skullcrusher look out!" I yelled as an AC-130 arose out of the sky shooting at us. We both survived but our private, Kelly looked at it and waved. "Hey guys right here!" He yelled as it shot him to death. "STORM THE BUILDING!" I yelled as me and skullcrusher(Tristan) killed all the Iraqians in the bunker. I stayed back with my Barrett and Skullcrusher went into the building with his tomahawks. "Sneak in and kill them from behind." I whispered "Ok sir."(Me, Nick) He replied throwing his tomy and nailing somone in the back of the head crushing his skull.(Hince his name.) I took my shot and killed blew the guys head off, but what happened next changed our lifes forever! A bright red portal opened up. "Look its a bomb!" yelled Skullcrusher killing an iraqian with a balistic. "Well lets not just sit here and look at it lets go scope it out." I yelled. We walked down to the portal and looked in. "Woa!" I yelled as we were suddenly pulled into the portal. I was in void next to tristan. "Well my worst nighmare has come true." I said floating around in the void. "Yeah and what is that." Asked tristan from behind me. "Im stuck in a never ending void with you." I said chuckling. "Wow douche." He said playfuly punching me in my arm. Just as he made contact a loud rumbling noise came from below. "Woa what was that?" Yelled tristan clinging onto my back. "I don't know." I replied calmly, flinging him off me. Just then a huge wave of bright light washed over us making both of us faint instantly. When I awoke we were in a bright colored world. "Oh no this is bad!" I yelled making tristan come too. "What...whats bad?" He asked. "Ok dont freak out but were in a world full of talking colorfull ponies. "Really...thats the lamest thing I think you've ever said." He replied chuckling at me. But just a second later a short lavender pony walked up to us and asked. "Who are you? And how did you get here." Well tristan didn't listen to my warning because he freaked out. He pulled a combat knife out and pinned the pony to the tree and put the blade to her throat. She sat there silently weeping as tristan yelled "What the fu.." He couldnt finish the sentence because I took the knife from him and knocked him out cold. The pony sat there sobing because of the near death experience she just had. I walked over too her and pulled her into a tight hug and said. "Twilight Sparkle. Im sorry for what happened he was just afraid. We are soldiers from another planet, We learned to protect ourselfs at all costs." She stoped crying looked at me and smiled. I picked tristan up and carried him all the way to what twilight called her house. The last thing that went came into my mind was. 'This is going to be one hell of a stay.' _**A/N This story will have some shipping and some clop ;) Useful criticism only please. R&R **_


	2. Meeting New Ponys

I sat down on twilight's couch. She looked at me with a straight face and started asking me questions. "Where are you from, Do you mean us harm?, Why did you call yourselfs soldiers? I replied with a chuckle at all the questions. Well for starters Im from a place called earth, And for meaning you harm no neither of us do he was just scared. And for why we call ourselfs soldiers, well its plane and simple were soldiers we run around killing people. She let out a squeak and hid behind the couch. "Dont worry I wont harm you I promise." I said She came out from behind the couch and whispered. "How can you do it...how can you kill people?" "Ill talk to you about it later...its a bit complicated." I replied letting bad memories come back too me. I realized my sniper was still staped to my back. 'Ooo I can still have fun here.' I thought. As I was thinking tristan came too. "Ugg why did you punch me?" He said sitting up. He looked at twilight and stared she looked back. I thought it was never going to end so I jumped up and yelled "AWKWARD!" They both looked at me and laughed. But after Tris asked me. "Dude is this all real?" "Yes man it is!" I replied with a smile. "YES. I DONT HAVE TO CUT PEOPLES THROATS ANYMORE!" He squealed. Just after that twilight spoke up "Do you want me to show you around ponyville?" "Yeah why not." I said. We walked out the door. "Lets go visit rainbow dash, shes at the bakery eating some cupcakes last I heard." She said dashing(lol) off to the so called bakery. "Hey dash I met some new friends!" She yelled into the bakery. I thought it might be weird being a human, so i thought about us being ponys. Just as she came out a bright light appeared. After it faded two ponys stood in front of twilight. I was a white pony with a bright pink and purple mane. I had crosshairs on my butt. Tristan was a grey pony with a thundercloud on his butt. "Hey guys where did you go?" She asked. I replied calmly "Were right here." "Thats imposible you guys wernt ponys two minutes ago." "Well I kinda changed us." I replied. "Oh ok ill talk to you about that later." She said just as she finished a really really hot pony walked out I just stood and stared. "You never did tell me their names." She said. Twilight looked embaressed. I hadnt told her my names. I saved her and blurted out "Im Quick Scope and he's Lightning Dasher." He looked over at me and noded. She asked "Whats the huge thing on your back?" I looked at her gave her a smile "Why dont you comeover here and find out?" I looked over at tristan and he gave me a wink. She walked over and I lightly brushed my tail over her face, just as I did that her face lit a crimson red and her wings shot up. I realized me and tristan had wings. "Hey why did your wings shoot up like that?" I asked. "Umm nothing just I had a crash yesterday." She said fake smileing. "Why dont you tell him the real reason that happened" Twilight said laughing. "Ug...fine a pegasuses wings get erect(Giggity) when their horny." She said kinda smiling out of embarassment. "Well well well...I already atract the ladies." I said to tristan. He just chuckled. "Well rainbow dash since your so glad to see me why dont we go out somwere just you and me?" I asked hopeing she would say yes. "Well I guess...how about tomorrow?" She said smiling "Sounds good." After I thought to myself 'Maybe this wont be so bad after all' _**A/N sorry guys first chapters will be short sorry ;) R&R**_


End file.
